


Early Days

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, actual dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Kon's baby days and how his dad deals with it.





	1. Information Data

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luthor Family Values](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268417) by [nev_longbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nev_longbottom/pseuds/nev_longbottom). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not be strictly chronological.

Ever since his take over of the company, sensibly renamed LexCorp, just so no one has any issues as to who runs the place, securing the company's vital data had been a top of the priority list.

Firing a few people was the general outcome, some walked away on their own, some had to be educated on why walking out on their own is a good idea, some mysteriously vanished into the night. Lex didn't care much about those minor technicalities.

He had plans and visions and a clear idea as to where he'd like to go, something this place direly needed after being managed by Lionel Luthor. According to the people opting to stay where they were, at least. Lex didn't care about that either.

What he did care about was staring at him from the screen, as he watched several data files being transferred into a remote location that didn't fall under any of the main, side, or bogus branches of his company.

He could have just terminated those, closed the lid, burned the servers down, and never spared a single thought to it again.

He didn't.

He opted to investigate that matter on his own. Find out who decided to rummage through those files and for what purpose. Mainly because that wasn't even his account they were taking whatever they chose to from.

It was Lionel's.

Due to that simple fact, Lex had to deal with that in person. Just to make sure the other side doesn't repeat the mistake of dreaming of doing it again. Once that was over, he'll disconnect whatever was left form the previous owner to make sure burning those drives accumulated to the desired effect of wiping out the pest from his working environment.

“Mercy. My car. Thank you.”


	2. Security Breach

Batman isn't sure what he's supposed to see. Find. Expect. Make that all of the above. Granted, the Metropolis area and the desert aren't exactly under his jurisdiction but that never really stopped the caped crusader from poking his nose in what wasn't his business.

With that notion, he finds one Lex Luthor seated on some piece of metal, staring at a distance, seemingly disconnected from the world as he lets the cigarette between his shaking fingers burn away. The woman named Mercy looked like she was about to kick the living day light out of her boss, of all people she might have a reason to physically compromise.

The wreckage around them hinted at absolutely nothing to explain it. Asking Lex was out of the question, Mercy would certainly not play along and so, Batman will have to investigate this incident by himself.

He left out, or rather, ordered a certain meta-human with a Kansas address to stay out of it for obvious reasons.


	3. The Court Case

Sitting in the court had provided Lex with a sense of peace he didn't think he'd experience there of all places. The source of that peace wasn't the court itself, of course, but a bundle in the next room, sound asleep by his calculations.

If there were some issues with this whole situation, Lex was physically incapable of caring for it.

He had risen in the appropriate time to greet the judge as the rest of the room, sat down and remained silent for the duration of this hearing. On his side, a personal army of extraordinary capable attorneys. On the other, one lost meta-human, two nervous attorneys and a extremely done with his life Gotham nightmare, all trying to explain the judge what their issue here is.

His watch shows eleven when he spares it a glance. Surprising everyone, he raises his hand. His first movement ever since this drama started. The judge gives him the word, happy he doesn't have to calm the court, for it falls silent on its own.

“Could someone tell the one in the back it's time the boy gets his formula?”

That was about it.

Twenty minutes later, the judge reappears with the verdict.


	4. A New Perspective

_He was a dad._

A genuine, bona fide, actual, legitimate dad.

The fresh out of print verdict still damp with the stamped court seal on the bottom confirms it, along with a few stacks of other legal and medical documentation presented and used in the case.

His attorneys shared whatever they needed to share with Mercy, seeing how Lex shot out of his seat the moment the judge read it out loud, ignoring the possible complaints from the losing side to open the door and take his baby boy back home.

Mercy merely turned him around at the door, so he would sign the damn paperwork else this all goes right down the drain because of a missing scribble.


	5. Adjustment

After the initial shock of finding out random scientists stole pretty much everything they needed from him, Lionel's personal data he may or may not have suspected, and one Kryptonian survivor to create a living, breathing, crying baby and _call it Superman's clone, those ignorant fucks, who the hell let them pass basic biology_ , all up to the point of Mercy kicking him in the ribs was a blur of heavy emotions and black patches in his memory.

He might recall a certain person dressed up in Gotham bat fashion but don't push it.

All Lex knows is, his ribs were killing him, his head was killing him, and there was a baby boy in his hands, now some six hours old and he really cannot stop crying.

He barely composed himself when another thing happened.

That idiot of a superhero in spandex and underwear on top decided to pay a visit, ruining his walls when he burst in, demanding explanation at which he only received the breezy word “court” as a response to his barrage of questions as well as a look that could whither an entire rainforest because blue and red clad floaty had been overly loud and the baby was sleeping.

What Lex needed now, was to have the damages mended, the bill sent to the one responsible for this mess and a pack of diapers, wet wipes, bottles and appropriate baby food.

Also, a visit to the paediatrician.


	6. Parental Leave

“Next on the daily order, " The Riddler says, squinting at the paper, confirming it really does say that, “is to inform you all of Lex Luthor taking...uhm...parental leave.”

The room falls silent.

The Riddler anticipated this. Still, the incredulous looks on his fellow villains faces was priceless and a bit offensive, in his opinion.

“Luthor's taking what?”

“...we have parental leave?”

“Why am I hearing of this only now?”

“Lex Luthor is taking parental leave, apparently we have one now and I don't know.” The Riddler lists as he takes a seat.

More silence follows. Astounding how it always falls on the Riddler to share this sort of news whenever its his turn to run the meeting. The Metropolis Villain Association side sitting on the other end doesn't look too clued into this matter, either.

“In that case,” Bane breaks the silence, getting up, “there is only one thing to do.”

When Luthor opens his door the next day, there's a pile of wrapped boxes stacked in the hall.

Opening the first one after a few scans of the boxes revealed various baby stuff, in all colours imaginable, and well wishes from certain people he knows.


	7. A Scientific Breakthrough

The paediatrician Lex found it in him to trust his son's well being with decided to drop the speech he always told new parents when they walked through the doors the moment he saw Lex. There was no point. Hence Lex standing next to the table and holding the baby's tiny little hand.

The good doctor, as common practice would have it, listed out loud all the things he will do to the child, such as the basic weight measurement, and all was going well with that.

Then came the time to take some blood samples.

The kiddo seemed fine with laying on chilly tables, being carried to the scales, have his lungs checked with the stethoscope, but needles? Not so much.

He demonstrated his aversion for the pointy things by bending them in a manner neither Lex nor the doctor could catch and sending them flying into the ceiling.

No, sir.

This baby is strongly against being pricked.

“I don't wish to disturb you, Mr. Luthor, but we need some blood samples.” Said the good man, clearly uncomfortable with the obvious distress of the tiniest person in the room.

Due to the lack of any other approach, Lex decided he'd try to be the mean one here. His son seemed to agree with that option.

Lex managed to draw some blood samples but that tiny needle hurt him more than it did the kiddo and he swore then and there, looking at his brave little boy, that he'd find a damn method to take blood samples without having to resort to a needle.

It was positively barbaric. Pricking such small being with those obnoxious things.

What a Luthor sets out to do, is something that gets done.


	8. Safety First

Only once in the boy's entire diaper wearing period of life did a standard issue diaper have the honour of gracing his tush. Why? The answer is rather simple.

Lex did not like the list of issues a diaper would do to the skin. At all. Same goes for all skin care products, bathing products, baby food and fabrics used for clothing and bed linen. His assistants had no insight in the baby business save the few that were parents themselves and made themselves useful by suggesting a few brands they trusted.

All of that ended in everyone present being informed of a new branch being introduced and that will make sure the kiddo has everything he needs. Emphasis on everything they come up with being safe enough for him to try and eat since kids tended to grow into that stage, as well.

Hence the much beloved new baby care line hitting a few stores mothers around the world loved to death since there was no fear of their children accidentally ingesting things or getting sick from them. Baby and toddler safe packaging.

The diapers were on top of the sales list.

At the end of the day Lex had no fears his son's diaper clad tush was safe from questionable chemicals evaporating from them. Dry and pampered as well.

Extra fine for the skin was a must. 


	9. Compromises

Hazard free diapers, biodegradable wet wipes and lotion safer than water ready, what more would a father need to change his son's diaper?

The son, obviously.

For a tiny tyke barely out the tortoise-on-its-shell mode and learning to crawl, he was a pro crawler at getting away.

Lex can understand that.

After months of thorough neck and limb exercise on his back, the boy would relish in the chance to be mobile. On his own.

Nevertheless, the old diaper had to go.

“Fine.”

It's been twenty minutes of chasing a crawling pro baby around the living room, promising to be quick about the diaper change but that didn't amount to anything resembling success. Lex needed to change his approach.

“I'll throw in a bubble bath with Mr. Squacky Squack Duck. Is that more to your liking?”

It was.

Lex had to reprimand himself later, as the bouncing bundle of joy sat happily in his tub, gnawing at the baby proof shampoo packaging, he was a fool. Who in their right would be happy with at simple wet wipe over baby tush after a whole afternoon of crawling all around the place?

Still, his pride and joy showed exemplary negotiating skills and he had yet to utter a word.

When people say parents have a say in their children's early life, it's a lie. All they can is to try to have the last word in their baby's outfit. For the first month, until the baby learns of the existence of colours, and that's a maybe.

“Use your adorable chubby baby time well.” Lex tells the boy as he carefully washes out the foam.

“You will have the task of excelling at your future field of interest.”

Another generous attempt of eating the conditioner this time told Lex his son had absolutely no problems with that.

Maybe he should rename LexCorp to-

-oh.


	10. Baby Names

That the baby had gone quite a while without a name was mentioned by absolutely no one.

The employees dared not ask what they thought was a second time for the kids name, it was too embarrassing, the doctor left the child's carton with his father for a list of reasons, the court didn't want another drama with Luthor and besides, their papers were alright.

So.

After brief consultations with a selected few persons, of which one ended in Lex falling out his chair in near hysterics, the name was fairly quickly sorted out after Lex being informed the kiddo looks like a Conner.

That name came a bit too close to be associated with a certain alien, who so happened to be the other 50% of his DNA, trivialities really, and whose name ended with El.

Without much drama and further ado, in the all American fashion of calling people by nick names, the world was introduced to Kon Luthor.

His full name would leave the old continent without any doubt as to who the kid's father is, seeing as the father's name translates into saviour of mankind and the kid's middle name into son of said saviour of mankind.

Sensible.


	11. The Sleep Schedule

The JLA couldn't avoid daily updates and meetings. It was a given they go for the transparency thing in their work. Batman would have had all their heads above his fireplace otherwise.

As to why said caped crusader of Gotham City was standing with an extractable rod in front of a picture of Lex Luthor's building was yet to be disclosed.

“None of you will be going over, under, around or through this building in a radius of 50 miles.” Batman clarified as he motioned with the old radio antenna around the picture.

“That especially goes for you, Superman.”

“But, Batman-”

“No but's.” The vigilante cuts off.

“I, for one, will not be responsible for waking up Luthor's child in the middle of the night.”

_Nor scratching people off floors, walls, and ceilings, for the other._

The full story goes a bit further in the past for that explanation to make sense.

It starts with Batman being suspicious. Surprising no one. Superman decided to go with that suspicion. Surprising everyone.

Rumour had it something was going on in LexCorp labs.

The situation called for a matter-of-factly self imposed investigation by the Gotham and the Metropolis night and day saviours. Which they conducted.

Only to find out Lex Luthor was thin on his nerves after several undisclosed individuals and or groups woke up Kon by trying to sneak into LexCorp lab complex. Lex would not stand for anyone breaking his son's sleep cycle and cause fluctuations in his melatonin levels, among other chemical compounds found in the human body that were related to sleep and normal growth.

In fact, by the time Batman and Superman got to the investigation part, Lex's patience ran out, which in turn led to Lex collapsing the building the intruders found themselves in, making enough noise to wake up a sleeping baby three buildings away, who so happened to show signs of having – super-hearing.


	12. Caution

“How is it that the five of us can't feed a single child?” Assistant number one asks, holding a child appropriate spoon in his hands, on the verge of bursting into tears because their boss's toddler refused to eat.

The cook made five different dishes in hopes of getting Kon to eat at least one. That didn't happen and then the five assistants intervened, he had to take food from at least one of them.

No such luck.

Kon had been happily observing how the cook made the food but eating it? Not a chance. Each time a spoon came near him he'd just shake his head and give them an unreadable look that bordered with an expectant one, but they weren't any wiser.

The cook then tried making spinach rolls. Kon loved those.

The moment he put down a plate of those spinach rolls brought down to a safe eating temperature, Kon did light up at the sight but once he sat his diaper clad bottom on the carpet, that was it.

Desperate, assistant number five put down the utensil and dialled the boss himself.

He'd rather get fired than explain Lex Luthor, of all people, why his son wasn't fed when he was supposed to be.

“I am terribly sorry for disturbing, Mr. Luthor, but Kon refuses to eat his food.” He says, all in one go without missing a beat, to the general amazement of the rest of them. Including Kon and the cook.

“Yes, there are even spinach rolls.”

In record time, Lex was at the kitchen door, brows shot up in wonder.

True to the words of the junior assistant, Kon was seated on the counter with six people trying to get him to take anything from the six dishes laid out and he didn't give them the time of day.

All of that changed when Kon saw his dad and there it was, the overjoyed expression soon falling to that of expectancy, directed straight at Lex.

The man grabbed the first thing off the plate and Kon was happily munching on his food in no time.

Seems like the food wasn't the issue.

The next day, Kon is helping himself to a spinach roll, which he nibbles on with much gusto, all the while in his dad's arms as Lex runs a meeting.

Somehow, that image confirmed Lex's reputation of a no nonsense person.


	13. Baby Teeth

Several encyclopedias and medical books down, Lex thought he was prepared for things.

He might have miscalculated that.

The first time Kon developed a fever, Lex paced his ultra fine marble floors thin hanging on the phone long distance to a Swiss children's clinic. Little could they do, since Kon was a special little muffin mix 50% extraterrestrial dead planet DNA and there was a possibility that maybe some medical issues might not be the same as a typical human's.

He had been reluctant to feed Kon any of the usual fever reducing medicine, not because he didn't believe in it, but because Kon made spectacular frowns upon Lex cracking the blister packaging.

So much for those.

Worried to death, he couldn't think up solutions fast enough with Kon crying. His tiny baby lungs had an astounding capacity for someone of his size.

Himself now on the verge of tears, Lex got creative.

Large pot on the counter, baby in it – sitting position – gradually add water of the appropriate fever breaking temperature.

That seemed to work.

The crying had ceased, giving Lex the golden opportunity to try and figure out the culprit behind this fever inducing mystery.

It turned out to be – growing teeth.

At the ever grateful hour of half past two in the morning an army of assistants came flooding in through the doors with gum soothing jello's for Kon to gnaw at. Kon seemed content, which in turn made everyone else ecstatic.

A job well done.


	14. A Fine Upbringing

No matter what part of world one comes from, what social status, religion, or whatever else convenient, all parents have to face the same challenge – how to teach your kid the meaning of the word “no”.

Being Lex Luthor, one could imagine that being no problem at all.

One would be wrong.

While Lex had no issues whatsoever to blow off world leaders, politicians, heroes, villains, religious fanatics and quite possibly the devil himself, his own pride and joy was a different story.

First of all, it had come to his own attention that he never even used the word “no” around him.

The word “no” had been replaced with things such as “not advisable”, “sensible way of going about it but have you considered this”, “interesting solution though this would perhaps be a more fitting one”, etc.

All of that vocabulary finery resulted in one eloquent toddler, for one, and, for the other, a polite toddler that had no troubles doing whatever he'd been asked to.

Which got Lex in another predicament.

That being how to explain this wonderful little jelly bean that declining things is also desirable from time to time.

Lex tried to deny Kon some mundane things he'd expect him to refuse because child logic and child's perception but that backfired spectacularly because he ended up explaining why he was denying him that every time he did so Kon had no reason to object.

That went on long enough for Lex to be on the verge of kicking himself until one fine Sunday morning.

Lex went to reach for his ringing phone.

Kon grabbed his dad's hem and said “dada, no” for child logic and perception demanded _dada_ Lex ignore the damn thing because Sunday was not phone time.

Lex tossed the thing in the bin and opened a bottle of champagne.

Kon learned the word “no”.


	15. Hero Time

Inevitably, most children, as part of their imagination development, and the multiverse forbid Kon is denied something, have a favourite superhero phase and run around dresses as them, holding matching plushies with entire bedroom and dishes sets to go with.

Socks included.

As it goes, Metropolis worships Superman, for reasons Lex doesn't want to understand, and while Gotham seems to fear the Big Bad Bat™, that doesn't stop them from including plastic Batman™ toys to kid's meals in popular fast food chains.

If other superheroes have something against this ordeal, they can take their complains to the local water suppliers, maybe they will care.

Thankfully, neither Superman nor Batman™, or any other for that matter, had phased Kon.

The sole reason for this situation development had been Mercy and her choice of children appropriate literature, such as the tales of the brother's Grimm. The original versions, not the Disney ones.

Two of the more popular stories had reached Kon's ears before Lex found out and interfered, even if he did agree on Mercy's explanation that one shouldn't throw oneself into the sea and dissolve into foam when one can throw the other party off the cliff instead. Through child appropriate language, of course.

So, Lex resolved to the more popular Disney versions and Kon had taken a liking to the one and only dragon morphing lady.

A few days later, Kon ran around the place in a distinctive shade of green tutu he had taken a liking to after seeing it in a shop window.

With a fairy wand in purple.

That was all before Sailor Moon stole the show.


	16. Kon's Delivery Service

Between Sailor Moon seasons with her awesome justice serving skills, Kon had discovered a whole Universe of a renowned Japanese animation studio, named Ghibli™ and their one witch girl in the service of delivering stuff around her town.

Hence the fitted to size broom Kon had in his toddler hands.

For three days, he'd been running around with it.

On the fourth, he took off.

He had been the happiest little tyke in the world as he wooshed around the complex on his magic broom with several people running after him, ready to catch him if he fell off.

That didn't happen but still had several people bleaching upon sighting a toddler on a broom a good ten feet above ground and no, Lex had not ordered the build in fly option.

Kon ended up crash landing into his father.

Who merely provided a helmet for the next flight session.


	17. Rainstorms

If one thought babies and super-hearing was a great idea, wait until a toddler encounters a heavy rainstorm.

The ear-covers Lex had constructed for Kon when he was a wee lad still in his designer diapers proved useless now. Kon didn't like the option of not being able to hear anything at all.

Leaving the option of Kon putting on a brave face he hid in his father's shirt whenever thunder grumbled and exploded through the clouds with Lex turning on the stereo, going through his vast collection of music until he found that Gaelic singers had the magic ability to ease the toddler's fears.

Maybe Lex sang along, the world will never know, there is no proof.

The next time weather forecast predicted a 50% chance of rain with a heavy metal background, Lex was all but running home after some meeting.

He found Kon on that white fluffy carpet costing as much as an island, stereo on and the toddler soundly asleep.

Lex could check the weather box with that one.


	18. One sad Tooth Fairy

The first three years are the formative ones, they say.

Lex did his best to teach Kon why breakfast was a good idea. Not that the kid was picky about his food, as long as Lex was around when he ate it.

The cook was especially inspired that morning and decided to bake some bagels for the family.

Kon had been really into telling Lex a story, all bubbly and giggly, stuffing his halved bagel with the assortment on his plate.

_A tiny high pitched squeal replaced his mumbling as he tried to finish his story and take a bite of the sandwich at the same time._

The cook jumped with Lex dropping his butter knife to turn to the child who carefully opened his mouth to reveal a tooth stuck in the bagel. He blinked at it before turning to Lex with a grin.

"Tooth fairy!"

Obviously, the "tooth fairy" had not been the first thought of the two grown up's mind upon the sound of the child's distress.

A trip to the dentist's was.

The dentist declared all was alright with the first tooth coming out, recommending the usual care and avoiding pressure on the new gap until it heals.

Kon made plans to put the tooth under his pillow that evening and Lex made sure no freaking tooth fairy came near his son's tooth.

She had her own. If not, sucks to be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it is me with kiddo Kon and Lex the Dad adventures.


	19. A Child's Creativity

That Kon had a fashionable side, Mercy knew the moment she saw baby Kon not letting go of his favourite red baby jeans making Lex compromise with the jeans but the dino hoodie had to be washed so Kon compromised and agreed to the shirt with a puppy on it. His creative side showed when he deemed paper not exactly what he'd been looking for to draw a car on so one of Lex's shirts became a canvas.

Her boss kept those shirts and if he wore one of them, none dared to point out.

There was one more side to this baby turning toddler and that was interior design.

He had been left alone for the entire time of Lex going back to the garage to retireve his phone from the car he had tossed aside earlier when a call came in he didn't answer and to pick up the art supplies he got for the kid. In that time, he managed to decorate the living room chair in toilet paper and cut the curtains to size.

"What happened here?" Lex asks, evidently confused.

"I gave the curtain a hair cut beacuse it is hot outside." Kon answers happily.

"Don't worry, it will grow back!" He adds before running off to tie a shoelace onto a table leg.

"Kid's got a steady hand." Mercy comments as she finally decides to show up.

"Kon, let me see your hands." Lex called after the child, noticing the shears on the heaps of cut off curtain fabric.

Kon returns to the room all confused.

"I washed them!" He says but turns his little palms upwards notheless.

The wave of relief that washes over Lex is enough to casue vertigo.

"You did a wonderful job." He says taking those lovely little hands into his own.

Happy and relieved everything was in place.


	20. The Babysitter

Running a regular business took time. Running an evil empire on the side whenever a certain hero became obnoxious also took time.

Nothing he couldn't manage, though.

Still, there were days he couldn't reschedule or take Kon with him for certain areas of the globe weren't children appropriate. Alas, his latest project required his presence in one of those children inappropriate zones and Lex wouldn't leave Kon home alone. Mercy was going with him so that left Lex a limmited number of people who could look after the kid over night with which the kid was actually comfortable around with.

_Exactly the chance Bane had been looking for._

"I don't mind watching over him." He says. "The kid doesn't mind me either."

True, Kon hadn't had any issues talking with the man on a few earlier occassions, not something he does with just anyone. Also, Bane had been behind those baby gifts idea when Lex dropped a parental leave notice on them back then.

"...fine. You can reach me with this and his bed time is by nine on the weekends but I promised he can watch a later show today." Lex says as he hands over a phone.

"No sweets after six and his favourite blanket is in the dryer, heat it for ten minutes."

"Will do. You can count on me."

Arriving at the destination, there were three endless hours of one meeting, two hours of a tour, and another four hours of negotiations. The moment the last person exited the room, Lex was ready to call it a day, murder someone, and talk to his son. His luck would have it that the phone rang just then.

_"Who or what is a teeka?"_ Bane asks over the line.

"It's a kid's tea set, on the top shelf in his room by the drawer. Everything alright?"

_"Great. Here, I'll let you talk to him."_

There's a shuffle and then Kon's on the line, telling him of his day. Ten minutes of your kid's day with fun facts in between sure helps with the murder vibes.

"No sweets after six?" Lex asks, looking at his watch.

_"No."_

"When did you have your last one?"

_"Six."_

_Figures._

"Good. You can watch the show and then go to bed, okay?"

 _"Yes, dad."_ Kon says happily.

"Now please hand the phone back to Bane."

_"He really did have his last piece of that sweet stuff at six."_

"Yeah, he'll do that. Don't let him stay up later than necessary."

_"By the looks of it, I think he'll sleep by regular bedtime but I didn't say that."_

"Even better."

It's about one in the morning when Lex returns. Kon's room is sound proofed to perfection to have the child sleep in peace, with his super-hearing still developing and not exactly predictable in its onslaught. Maybe a trip to the ice fileds would be in order. He'll wring out the necessary information how to go about that part if need be. He finds Bane in the living room, clearing the small table and putting back the tea set into the box.

"Oh, hello."

"..."

"...what?"

"Did you have a plush toy imaginary tea party with Kon," Lex slowly exhales beacuse really, _"with you mask on the entire time?"_

"..."

Bane knew he forgot something. Thankfully, nothing regarding the kid's schedule.

"Well, he didn't mind, and honestly, I forgot."


	21. A Little Boy and His Pets

Trips around the world were a good thing, when your morally gray parent ran a global business along side the other one.

Though maybe taking a three year old to places where wild animals were at home may not have been that great of an idea.

Mercy was not what one would call toddler appropriate, but that did not stop the woman from randomly picking Kon up like a little bean bag in the hallway when passing and letting him explore the world on his own with her being around there somewhere.

All for independence purposes.

The kiddo didn't mind though, he was well behaved and had no fears, as Mercy was to discover, to her delight.

_As to where exactly Kon came up with a jaguar cub in his chubby baby hands was beyond anyone, though it did provide Mercy with unparalleled entertainment._

With Mercy laughing herself into abdominal pains, Lex was dealing with two pairs of big eyes, staring intently at him.

"Can I keep him, please?" Kon asks in his delightful toddler voice, all serious as only three year olds' can be.

_Yes, sir, can he keep me, please?_ The cub also seemed to ask with that I-am-really-just-a-cat expression.

Any other parent would do the sensible thing.

Lex, apparently, wasn't one of those.

"Fine." He says, taking out his phone, sending instructions to have everything settled.

_"But if it so much as sneezes your way, it's going on my study wall."_

Ten days later, a sheik was particularly delighted so he gave Kon a tiger cub to match the jaguar.

Two weeks later, a big dog followed Kon home. Kon, of course, had to feed it.

"You are useless." Lex informs Mercy, as he and Kon are in the bathroom giving the poor thing a bath. Mercy isn't fazed.

The dog seemed to have a good sense of judgement and it kept the cats behaving, so it too joined the household.

_Walking a dog, a tiger, and a jaguar in the wee hours of the morning induced quite a few shocks, though seeing the three turn on a certain reporter from the Daily Planet when he tried to approach the kid to "save him from run away zoo animals" was a special kind of delight._


End file.
